Songs for the Dead
by Ghost Dancer
Summary: Death is hard to deal with. And what happens to those left behind? [Songfic] *Finnished*
1. My December: Chocolate Milkshake at Mid...

Title: My December  
  
Author: Ghost Dancer  
  
Warnings: Against. Nothing serious though.  
  
Pairings: None  
  
* * * *  
  
"This is my December,  
  
This is my time of the year.  
  
This is my December.  
  
This is all so clear."  
  
June let the tune wash over her like waves of salty water. The Dinner around her was silent, making the music seem louder than it should have. The words pounded in her ears, though she couldn't tell if it was the song or her heart that was making all that noise.  
  
"This is my December,  
  
This is my snow covered home.  
  
This is my December,  
  
This is me alone." June hummed along. She knew the song well. Dai had liked it. But no, she had promised herself she wouldn't think about that. She wouldn't!  
  
"Miss?" June turned to see a waiter standing, staring at her.  
  
"One chocolate milkshake please." She said, ignoring the strange look she was getting.  
  
"Coming right up." The waiter scurried away, leaving June alone again.  
  
The girl sat at a small table meant for two, in an empty Dinner. It was near midnight, and June was the only one there.  
  
"And I,  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel,  
  
Like there was something I missed.  
  
And I,  
  
Take back all the things I said,  
  
To make you feel like that.  
  
And I, just wish that I didn't feel,  
  
Like there was something I missed." June sighed, leaning back in the chair. She wondered if she would ever be able to recover.  
  
"Here you go." The waiter was back with her milkshake. June nodded her thanks, and he left once again.  
  
"Cheers." June said, raising her glass and clinking it against another, invisible one.  
  
Then the tears started. June had been trying so hard to hold them back, but they wouldn't stop, and came pouring down her face like a rushing river.  
  
"And I,  
  
Take back all the things I said to you,  
  
And I give it all away,  
  
Just to have somewhere to go to,  
  
Give it all away,  
  
To have someone to come home to." June said hoarsely. Her milkshake sat forlornly on the table, forgotten.  
  
"Why?" She said suddenly, no longer singing along. "Why did you have to go?" She hissed, clenching and unclenching her hands.  
  
The string of jingle bells hanging on the door clattered as someone opened it.  
  
June turned away when she saw who it was. Matt.  
  
"Oh no." Matt groaned. His current girlfriend, Seeri, stood behind him.  
  
"Come on." Matt said, dragging Seeri back out the door. "Before she notices I'm here."  
  
Another tear rolled down June's cheek. She turned to stare blankly out the window, and watched the snow fall gently onto the moonlit street.  
  
"This is my December,  
  
These are my snow covered dreams,  
  
This is me pretending,  
  
This is all I need,  
  
And I,  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel,  
  
Like there was something I missed,  
  
And I,  
  
Take back all the things I said,  
  
To make you feel like that."  
  
"Why?" June whispered. She turned away from the window, and looked at her milkshake. Gulping back her tears, she leaned forward and slurped some of it out of the straw.  
  
June licked her lips, and began singing again, stopping every often to sip more of the milk shake.  
  
"And I,  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel,  
  
Like there was something I missed,  
  
And I,  
  
Take back all the things I said to you,  
  
And I give it all away,  
  
Just to have somewhere to go to,  
  
Give it all away,  
  
To have someone to come home to." June hummed, her tears spilling down her face and splashing onto the table top. The Christmas decorations mocked June from every direction, laughing at her sorrow and tears.  
  
More tears fell, and June watched her empty cup on the table, not yet willing to leave.  
  
"This is my December,  
  
This is my time of the year,  
  
This is my December,  
  
This is all so clear,  
  
And I give it all away,  
  
Just to have somewhere to go to,  
  
Give it all away,  
  
To have someone to come home to,  
  
Give it all away,  
  
Just to have somewhere to go to,  
  
Give it all away,  
  
To have someone to come home to."  
  
The song ended on a sorrowful note. June stood up. She dumped her tip and money for the milkshake on the table. Without a word, she left the dinner, and walked home. The snow fell. June watched the half full moon, and wondered if her brother was up there, sitting among the stars.  
  
"Good bye. Daisuke."  
  
* * * *  
  
Ghost Dancer: DAI-CHAN!!!!!! *wails* I killed him! How COULD I?! I killed Daisuke!!! ^^;  
  
Chibi Daisuke: I'm DEAD?!  
  
Ghost Dancer: Well, enjoy.  
  
Chibi Iori: Why am I stuck doing this?  
  
Ghost Dancer: Just say it.  
  
Chibi Iori: *sigh* DISCLAIMER: Ghost Dancer dosen't own Digimon or My December, by Linin Park. There.  
  
Chibi Daisuke: I'm DEAD?!  
  
Chibi Ken: Review please!  
  
~*§*~ 


	2. 1000 Miles: Run From the Truth for it B...

Title: 1000 Miles  
  
Author: Ghost Dancer  
  
Warnings: Against. Nothing too serious though.  
  
Pairings: None  
  
* * * *  
  
"Making my way downtown,  
  
Walking fast,  
  
Faces pass and I'm homebound,  
  
Staring blankly ahead,  
  
Just making my way,  
  
Making a way through the crowd." The radio played loudly. Why did it have to play THOSE songs? The songs that she and Davis had listened to together.  
  
June walked up the stairs to the computer room. She had to tell them. She had to. They where his friends, they had a right to know what happened.  
  
Voices.  
  
"I'm getting worried. I haven't been able to reach Davis's house at all." June knew the voice as TK's.  
  
"It's weird. No one answers when I call." That was Tai.  
  
"I'm worried. What could have happened?" Kari asked.  
  
"And I need you,  
  
And I miss you,  
  
And now I wonder."  
  
June couldn't help herself. She slid open the door to the computer room.  
  
Ten people stood there. They starred at her in silence, no one moving a muscle. June trembled; not sure of what to say, but knowing she had to be the one to break the news.  
  
"If I could fall into the sky,  
  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles,  
  
If I could just see you... tonight."  
  
"J-June!" Matt stammered. "What are you doing here?"  
  
June bit her lip, telling herself forcefully that she had to calm down.  
  
"June, where's Davis?" Kari asked urgently.  
  
At hearing her brothers name, June flung herself onto a chair, sobbing.  
  
"He's gone." She whimpered hands pressed against her face. "He's gone and he's not coming back. Not ever." She shook violently, tears streaming once more down her face.  
  
"It's always times like these,  
  
When I think of you,  
  
And I wonder if you ever think of me,  
  
'Cause everything's so wrong,  
  
And I don't belong,  
  
Living in your precious memory."  
  
No one spoke. It seemed as if they where frozen in time, all of them except June. She sobbed the only sound that could be heard in the still air.  
  
"No." Whispered Tai in a strangle tone. "No, that can't be right."  
  
"I-I don't believe it." TK hissed his voice strangely high.  
  
June stood. For one second, she looked at them all as they stood there in shock. The she bolted, running away down the hall and out the door. The music was still playing in the background.  
  
"'Cause I need you,  
  
And I miss you,  
  
And now I wonder,  
  
If I could fall into the sky,  
  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles,  
  
  
  
If I could just see you... tonight."  
  
June ran. Her heart pounded though not nearly as much as her head. She wished none of this had happened. Why? Why did Davis have to take that stupid shortcut home? Why did he have to be crossing the street just when that drunk driver came skidding around the corner? Why?  
  
June threw open the doors and raced outside. What was wrong with her? She should be this way. She had to be strong.  
  
"And I, I,  
  
Don't wanna let you know,  
  
I, I Drown in your memory,  
  
I, I Don't wanna let this go,  
  
I, I Don't,  
  
Making my way downtown,  
  
Walking fast,  
  
Faces pass and I'm homebound,  
  
Staring blankly ahead,  
  
Just making my way,  
  
Making a way through the crowd."  
  
June ran. She ran because she could, because it was something she could do, and because it was a way to escape. What was she escaping from? June didn't know or really care.  
  
The song blared at her from every radio. The world seemed to have turned against her. June skidded to a halt, and before she could stop herself, she tripped and was sent sprawling. She whimpered, not from the pain on her bleeding knee, but from the pain that was thumping in her heart.  
  
"And I still need you,  
  
And I still miss you,  
  
And now I wonder."  
  
June clenched her teeth and balled her hands into fists as she rose. "I'm sorry already!" She said angrily to no one.  
  
Then she ran again. She ran because she could think of nothing else to do but run. And running seemed like a good enough thing to do.  
  
"If I could fall into the sky  
  
Do you think time would pass us by?  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you..."  
  
June slowed to a jog, her low energy finally running out. She stopped as she recognized where her feet had lead her. The park. Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks once more, but June brushed them away angrily. She would not cry.  
  
"Oh, oh  
  
If I could fall into the sky  
  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
  
  
  
'Cause you know  
  
I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you  
  
If I could just hold you  
  
Tonight."  
  
June threw herself against a tree where she collapsed, sobbing. She let out one last whimper, then fell silent.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ghost Dancer: *wails* I hate being sappy! But it was so fluffy nice, ne? ^^; Chibi Daisuke: I'm DEAD?!  
  
Chibi Iori: DISCLAIMER: Ghost Dancer doesn't own Digimon or 1000 Miles by Vanessa Carlson.  
  
Chibi Taichi: Ghost Dancer doesn't own ANYTHING. She's broke, man!  
  
Ghost Dancer: Shut up Taichi. Ok, I hope you guys enjoyed this. I can't wait to write the next chapter! *grins* Well, until then!  
  
Chibi Daisuke: I'm DEAD?!  
  
Chibi Ken: Review please!  
  
~*§*~ 


	3. Drops of Jupiter: The End of one and Be...

Title: Drops of Jupiter  
  
Author: Ghost Dancer  
  
Warnings: Fluffy. Not much though.  
  
Pairings: What do YOU think? None.  
  
* * * *  
  
Jun slammed the door behind her as she stalked into the house.  
  
"I'm HOME!" She shouted, tugging her shoes of her feet. There was no answer. Frowning, Jun walked into the kitchen, too see a note set on the counter.  
  
Jun, Your father and I have gone out. We won't be back until later when you're asleep. There's leftover pizza in the fridge. See you soon, Mom.  
  
Jun sighed and tossed the note in the trash. Figured. It wasn't that they where out for the night that got Jun angry, it was more that they didn't bother to even tell her about it. Sighing, Jun flipped on the radio and turned up the volume.  
  
"Now that she's back in the atmosphere,  
  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey,  
  
She acts like summer and walks like rain,  
  
Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey,  
  
Since the return from her stay on the moon,  
  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey,"  
  
The lyrics blasted through the empty house, as Jun sauntered over to one of the cupboards and pulled out a jar of peanut butter and a jar of jelly. Shutting it again, she grabbed the bread from the counter...  
  
...And let out a horrified scream.  
  
"Tell me, did you sail across the sun,  
  
Did you make it to the Milky Way, to see the lights all faded,  
  
And that heaven is overrated,  
  
Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star,  
  
One without a permanent scar,  
  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?"  
  
Sitting on the counter, right behind where the bread had been, was a blue thing. It was... well, blue! The creature looked up at her with wide eyes that took up almost half it's face, and blinked.  
  
"Oopsh."  
  
"WHAT?!" Jun gaped at the creature. "It talked!"  
  
"Yeah- Oopsh." The creature stuffed it's hands over it's tiny mouth, it's eyes, if possible, widening further.  
  
"Now that she's back from that soul vacation,  
  
Tracing her way through the constellations, hey, hey,  
  
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo,  
  
Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey.  
  
Now that she's back in the atmosphere,  
  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane,  
  
Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land,"  
  
"You didn't shee me, ok?" The creature said to Jun, grabbing the bread from her and pulling it back in front of it's tiny self.  
  
"O, ok." Jun said nervously.  
  
"Good!" The thing squeaked from behind the loaf of bread. "Davish wouldn't like it if he found out someone saw me!"  
  
"Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet,  
  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day,  
  
And head back to the Milky Way,  
  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind,  
  
Was it everything you wanted to find,  
  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?"  
  
"Davis?" Jun said, coming out of her shock at her brothers name.  
  
"Yeah. He's my partner!" The thing peaked out at her. "Do you know Davish?"  
  
"I used to." Jun said quietly. "But now..." She trailed off.  
  
"What? What's happened to Davish? Is that why he hasn't been home?" The thing crept out and stood, looking at her attentively, it ears flopping, eyes sparkling.  
  
"He's dead." Jun said, and for once she didn't burst into tears, although her voice cracked slightly.  
  
"Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken,  
  
Your best friend always sticking up for you, even when I know you're wrong,  
  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze-dried romance, five-hour phone conversations,  
  
The best soy latte that you ever had... and me?"  
  
"Wha- what did you say?" The creature slipped on the counter, landing on its rear, but it hardly seamed to notice, it was too busy starring at Jun.  
  
"He's gone. He was walking home from one of those long walks he use to take, when a drunk driver went of the road and hit him-" Jun broke off, unable to continue.  
  
"No." Tears filled the creatures eyes, and, filled with a sudden compassion, Jun reached out and hugged the thing. The creature didn't protest, and burst into tears against Jun's shoulder.  
  
"Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet,  
  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day,  
  
And head back to the Milky Way,  
  
Tell me did you sail across the sun,  
  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded,  
  
And that heaven is overrated?"  
  
"I- I should go back to the DigiWorld." The creature mumbled against Jun's shoulder.  
  
"NO!" Jun shouted, making them both jump. The blue head turned and looked at her, tears frozen halfway down its face. "I, I mean, you could stay here. I could take care of you, and, and..." Jun trailed off slowly. "I just thought it might be lonely in your world..."  
  
"Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
  
One without a permanent scar  
  
And did you miss me while you were looking at yourself out there?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Jun blinked. "So, you'll stay?"  
  
"Yeah, I will." The creature brushed tears from its eyes. "I'm Chibimon."  
  
"I'm Jun, thought you probably already know that." Jun gave Chibimon a quavering smile. "You like PB&Js?"  
  
"Do I ever!" Chibimon squeaked, as Jun pulled out four slices of bread, smearing two with peanut butter and two with strawberry jelly.  
  
"There!" Jun said happily, setting one on a plate in front of Chibimon and one in front of herself. Then, with some sudden inspiration, she lifted her sandwich slightly and, with a smile said, "To new friends."  
  
Chibimon lifted what he could of his sandwich and repeated her words.  
  
"To new fwiends."  
  
* * * *  
  
Ghost Dancer: *wails* WAAAAHHHHHHH! I'm sorry I haven't updated!!!!! So sorry! I was going to add another part, but I like it ending here. *smile*  
  
Chibi Daisuke: I'm DEAD?!  
  
Ghost Dancer: Sorry about killing Daisuke. Oh, and I'm not sure if all the lyrics are right. *sweatdrop* Heh.  
  
Chibi Taichi: Well that's smart.  
  
Ghost Dancer: Shut up a second, could you? Chibimon and Jun ROCK!! And I LOVE Train. *sniffs and glomps* Yay! ^^ Well, enjoy, and once again, I'm sorry this took like, four months to get out. Byyyyye!  
  
Chibi Daisuke: I'm DEAD?!  
  
Chibi Ken: YES. You're DEAD goddamnit!  
  
Chibi Iori: Just insert a standard disclaimer here. And review please!  
  
~*§*~ 


End file.
